wushenji_the_magus_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Yao Mountain
Yao Mountain is the territory in the Midlands gifted to Earl Yao, Ji Hao, by the Human Emperor. Places Yao Mountain City Surrounding the main peak of Yao Mountain, the Yao Mountain City wall was hundreds of miles long in total, and over five-hundred meters tall. Thirty-six watchtowers with a height of five kilometers each stood on all four sides of the city, and standing in the middle of each watchtower were twelve divine weapons called ‘Meridian Thunder divine tower’; Meridian Thunder divine tower was used to fight against all kinds of evils under the heaven. Yao Mountain City was like a copy of the Heaven Palace, only thousands of times smaller than it. The heavy and thick city gate was divided into three layers, each layer cast from starry divine iron in whole and entirely decorated with thunder clouds patterns. In the middle of these three-foot thick city gates was an embossed, furious-looking portrait of devil god, showing its sharp and long teeth, seeming to devour anyone that dared to intrude this city. Walking into the city, one could see hundreds of acres of empty area, which could contain tens of thousands of warriors to support the wall and the defenses. Surrounding the empty area were numerous tall buildings. The courtyard walls of these buildings were all as tall as the city gate and were also thickly covered in divine spell symbols, emitting an indescribable warm light. These courtyard walls were connected into one, firmly circling the empty area behind the city gate up, and only leaving a broad way leading into the city. Magi Palace Ji Hao had divided them clearly into several groups: Spirit Magi majoring in the magics used to communicate with ghosts and gods; Medical Magi majoring in the study of magic medicine; Magi warriors, majoring in battling skills; Curse Casters, majoring in the study of magic curses; Magi of law majoring in the study of all kinds of laws and fulfilling the duty of supervision; Magi Spies, majoring in the skills of gathering information. According to their interests and courses taken, these Magi Palace apprentices taken by Ji Hao were divided into seven departments, and each department had its own rules. Dojo As for Ji Hao’s disciples who mainly study in Ji Hao’s dojo, they were divided into three departments, the department of magic formation, talismans and Dan. Among the group of buildings behind Earl Yao’s mansion, the ones on the east side belonged to Ji Hao’s disciples who had been cultivating as Daoist Priests, while the ones on the west side belonged to those Magi Palace apprentices who were cultivating as Magi. These two groups of young people were settled down separately and would be concentrating on what they had been studying from now on. In that nice aroma of lotuses, no matter those Magi Palace apprentices or Ji Hao’s disciples, everyone remained in a peaceful state and made progress on their cultivation much more speedily than before. Military After receiving Zhu Rong Fire God's and Candle Dragon Gui's dowry, Ji Hao assumed command of 12 Divine Magus, 40 Magus Kings and twenty-thousand Senior Magus from their private forces. Trivia Category:Yao Mountain Category:Stub Category:Clan Category:Magic Formation Divine Category:Magic Formation Category:Dojo Category:Gold Crow Clan